1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator monitor apparatus and, in particular, to an elevator monitor apparatus which is capable of monitoring an elevator during elevator maintenance and check-up job.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 is a block diagram illustrating the conventional elevator monitor apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 63-258382.
Shown in the figure are an elevator control circuit 1 for controlling the driving of an elevator, a CPU 2 which functions as a central processing unit for the elevator control circuit 1, a memory 3 for storing various kinds of information, an elevator interface 4 for connecting with an elevator, an elevator 5, and a communication interface 6. Shown also in the figure are a monitor apparatus 7 in a remote monitor center, a communication interface 8, a computer 9 of the monitor apparatus 7, a keyboard 10 for accepting command inputs, a CRT 11 for various displays, and a telephone line 12 which connects the elevator control circuit 1 and the monitor apparatus 7.
A conventional elevator monitor apparatus is constructed as described above. The elevator control circuit 1 and the monitor apparatus 7 send and receive data to and from each other via the communication interfaces 6 and 8, and the telephone line 12.
Next, the operation of this elevator monitor apparatus will be explained.
First, a maintenance command input from the keyboard 10 is output from the monitor apparatus 7 via the communication interface 8. This output data is received by the elevator control circuit 1 through the telephone line 12 and the communication interface 6. The CPU 2 performs various kinds of calculations in accordance with this received maintenance command, updates the contents of the memory 3 and properly controls the driving of the elevator 5. In this way, the monitor apparatus 7 and the elevator control circuit 1 are connected with the telephone line 12 and data is sent and received between them.
However, the number of elevators installed has increased considerably in recent years and a great deal of labor is required for the maintenance and check-up job of elevators. A maintenance and check-up job performed by one worker has increased accordingly. This maintenance and check-up job is often risky, and therefore safety management regarding workers has been an important concern in the past.
In such circumstances, in a conventional elevator monitor apparatus as described above, in spite of the data transmission functions between the elevator control circuit 1 and the monitor apparatus 7, neither data transmission function is utilized to improve safety management regarding workers.